Looking Underneath
by Lunatic Aria
Summary: "A ninja must look underneath the underneath." Shinobi were taught many rules, both in the academy and out. Whether they followed them or not was a completely different matter. If from the very start, Team 7 followed this one essential rule, how different would Konoha be for it? No real pairings.


This is my first story posted so if you're reading this, please review!

Disclaimer: I would love to say Naruto belonged to me but it would be a lie. -Solemn sigh with a hand over heart- So I must say, I do not own Naruto even if it breaks my heart. Never mind the fact that I personally disagree with the later chapters because of various reasons. And so I am boycotting the manga until I feel like I can stand the author's cruelty. That has nothing to do with my broken heart.

* * *

Prologue: A Troublesome Story

It is wise to remember that the narrator must be spoken in a monotonous voice, less there be any mistake that he is enjoying it.

"Sigh, how troublesome…"-crunch, crunch-

"Very well, let us begin at troublesome Konohagakure, a little village hidden in leaves. It was early morning and all was calm. Everybody is ASLEEP at this time, sigh… "-crunch, crunch- "Anyways, so it goes that there are some troublesome people awake and they are-"

BANG, CRASH,-crunch, crunch- SMASH, BASH!

"-sigh, wrecking Konoha while-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"-sigh, while troublesomely-"

"pssst"-crunch, crunch-" that isn't a word."

"… It is. The troublesome people who are troublesomely laughing… Evilly. So the troublesome people wrecking the village are troubl-"–crunch, crunch-

"HEY! DO THIS RIGHT!"

"Or ELSE…" knuckles cracked and red eyes glared menacingly.

"…What?" –crunch, crunch-

"I WILL BOTHER YOU FOREVER, BELIEVE IT!"

"…Fine… the two wrecking the troublesome village wore black and red cloaks."

"…Why black and red?" All eyes turn to stare disbelievingly at the speaker, united by one sentence running through their minds, I thought he was pretending to be dumb, not that he really is dumb.

"So… coughs…One had glowing red eyes, his tails waved wildly emitting-"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!... And, what does ee-mitng mean?"

"...It means to give off, baka, and it's emitting. Now shut up before he decides to give up.", a blond head nods furiously in response.

"-sigh, troublesome… his tails were giving off chakra, and he loomed Konoha while he-"

BASH, SMASH, CRASH! –crunch, crunch-

"-yes, that is correct…destroys everything in sight. The villagers screamed and ran around wildly flinging their hands in the air. One random villager screamed that it was the Kyuubi and everybody should run for their lives… sigh, how troublesome, sigh. The other had black hair and spinning red eyes. According to the fangirls, he was Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi…"

A silence fills the air and Sasuke screams, "IT'S NOT UCHIHA ITACHI FOR KAMI'S SAKE! IT'S SASUKE, UCHIHA SASUKE! AND HOW DO I LOOK LIKE THAT CLAN MURDERING, FRATRICIDAL, MATRICIDAL, LINE EYED… line eyed, er-..."

"Weasel?" a baka offers.

"YEAH! THAT LINE EYED WEASEL! HOW DO I LOOK LIKE HIM?" he ranted on...and on.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Sasuke's lost it hasn't he?" -crunch, crunch-

"…He has degenerated onto muttering about scheming clans, evil elderly people, loser brothers, even more messed up best friends, death, and killer fangirls. What do you think?"

"Um," scratches his head, "Yeah?"

"…Sigh, So, the troublesome Uchiha-"Sasuke twitches and starts to brood, "-and even more troublesome Kyuubi-"

"HEY!"

He continues ignoring the baka, "-is currently demolishing Konoha piece by piece-"

SMASH, BASH, CRASH, MASH!

"-while laughing-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"-crunch, crunch-

"maniacally. Suddenly-", an evil aura approaches the room. Tap, tap, tap. Footsteps could be heard approaching closer. The door swings open revealing two ominous figures.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" quietly seethed one of them, "What are you DOING?"-crunch, crunch-

Naruto rubbed his head and offered a sheepish grin, "Well, you see Sakura-chan, we-"

"I almost didn't believe it when Hinata came to get me about the two of you." Sakura cut him off, speaking amicably. "I mean really, after my work into making a mini replica of Konoha, after the two of you begged me for one, you just… DESTROY IT?" –crunch, crunch-

"eep," Naruto cowers away and bows down mumbling terrified apologies and promises of never ever ever doing it again. Sasuke took a more direct approach, he glares, with his Sharingan spinning, at poor Hinata who's hiding behind the door.

Sakura glares back, "And DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HINATA, SASUKE! " He sulks, looking away halfheartedly. Sakura, however, rants on, "She just did what ANYBODY would do-" Hinata blushes and twiddles her fingers. "and speaking of ANYBODY,… WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO, HUH?"

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow and sighs, "Troublesome." Sakura twitches.

-crunch, gasp- Chouji stares mournfully at his bag of now empty chips. He glances up at Sakura, "Did you say something? Like you have another bag of chips?" he asks hopefully, eyes sparkling.

She twitches again, and mumbles, "Nevermind."

Naruto perks up, "Thank you, Sakura-cha-"

BANG! A fist connects with his head. "NOT YOU, IDIOT! YOU AREN"T OFF THE -!"

"Hn, it's nothing. Stop being annoying." Sasuke interrupts. A terrifying silence echoes.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru whispers as he squeezed himself in a corner. Hinata eeps and hides behind the door and Chouji tries to makes himself as unobtrusive as air.

"Annoying…" Sakura repeats, almost contemplatively. She looks at Sasuke and Naruto and grins.

Naruto asks timidly, "Ne, Sakura-chan, you look really pretty when you smile, so why do you look so scary-"

*SNAP*

"SHANNARO!" she roars and the all of Konoha trembles before her wrath.

* * *

So what do you think? I finished the prologue but I might switch it to an oneshot because I'm having a bit trouble coming up with chapter 1. It would fantastic if you could review, and tell me what you think of this story or whether I should continue. SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh yeah, is there anybody interested in beta-ing this story? I'm not very good at catching my own mistakes unless I rewrite the whole thing, so if anybody is interested can PM me.


End file.
